Era of the Riders
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: A new era is dawning as a new Rider emerges from the heart of Uru'baen. Eragon has finally found his match... in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Eragon fan fic. Please read and review! I don't own Eragon. Christopher Paolini does.

Chapter 1

Nasuada sat in her tent on the Burning Plains, cradling her head in her hands. With Eragon and Roran gone off to hunt the Ra'zac, she wasn't quite sure what to do. Murtagh was a Rider. A Rider who had sworn, against his will, in the ancient language to serve Galbatorix. "My Lady, a dragon approaches," Trianna said, having appeared from seemingly nowhere. She had an urgent look on her face that made Nasuada jump to her feet.

"Is it Saphira?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. Nor is it Shruikan or the dragon we saw at the battle. It is unidentified," Trianna replied. Nasuada scurried out of her tent, Trianna at her heels. She approached Orik, who seemed to be in charge of the dwarves who had their arrows trained on the large figure coming closer in the sky.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Lady Nasuada, a dragon is approaching our camp. We don't know if he or she means harm or good, but we shall know soon enough," Orik grunted. With a giant thud, the dragon landed, scattering members of the Varden. The dragon approached Nasuada, dipping its head.

_Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden, I am the dragon Ishmael, _he spoke. His stormy gray scales glistened in the midday sun.

"Why are you here, Ishmael?" she asked.

_I am here because of my Rider. She is gravely injured, my Lady, _Ishmael said. He slanted his body, so a lean body gently slid off. Orik caught it, grunting under its weight. It was a girl. Her matted black hair shielded her face. _Her name is Elizabeth. _

"Very well, Ishmael. We shall have our magicians heal your Rider, but you must let them search your mind and hers before we do. We can never be too careful," Nasuada said.

_Of course, _said Ishmael, dipping his head once more. _But there's something you should probably know… _

Eragon was roused from his sleep by Saphira nudging him in his side. _What is it, Saphira? _

_We need to return to Nasuada, little one. Something has happened. We are needed, _Saphira said.

_But what of the Ra'zac? Roran will be hard to persuade, _Eragon protested. Saphira stood her ground. Reluctantly, Eragon nudged his cousin awake.

"What is it?" Roran asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Saphira says that we are needed back at the camp. She says it's important," Eragon informed him.

"But what about Katrina? We can't just abandon her," Roran protested.

_Us continuing without returning will only harm her, Roran. Going back will help her. I just know it, _Saphira said.

"Fine," Roran grunted. Without further delay, Eragon and Roran mounted Saphira, to return to Nasuada.

Three hours later, they were back at the camp. Eragon practically charged into Nasuada's pavilion. Nasuada leapt to her feet at the sound of his footsteps. "Eragon! Your timing is impeccable! How did you know you were needed?" she asked.

"I cannot take credit for Saphira's intuition," he replied, kneeling slightly before his liegelord. "What has happened?" Without another word, Nasuada led him to another tent, not too far from where they were. There, Eragon saw a girl, with silky black hair sitting up in her bed. She turned her blue eyes towards him.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Eragon Shadeslayer," she said, pressing two fingers to her lips. Her voice was melodious.

"That is unneeded," he said. She smiled slightly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth. I am a Rider," she said. Shock washed over Eragon like a wave.

"What?"

"She speaks the truth," Nasuada assured him. A dragon poked in his head from an adjacent tent. His eyes were golden, his scales stormy gray.

_Well met, Eragon-elda, _the dragon said. _I am Ishmael. _

_Well met, Ishmael, _Eragon managed through his shock.

"Trianna has searched both their minds and found them loyal to our cause. However, there is something you should know," Nasuada warned him.

"Ishmael hatched for me from the last egg Galbatorix had in his possession," Elizabeth said. "I ran. I ran, because… Galbatorix was bound to make me swear fealty to him as soon as he knew. I ran, because… because Galbatorix is my father."

"How could you let her escape?" Spit flew from Galbatorix's mouth as he raged at Murtagh. He remained silent. "Answer me, Murtagh!"

"Master, she ran before I could begin to process what had happened. I feel that I continue to fail you with my incompetence," Murtagh said, biting his tongue.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again," Galbatorix commanded. "We have another Rider to face."

Elizabeth held out her hand, the gedwäy insignia burned into her palm. Eragon stared at her in disbelief. "Galbatorix has a daughter?"

"He didn't let anyone know," she laughed humorlessly. "I hate him. It's his fault I have this." Saphira was just poking her head in the tent as Elizabeth lifted her shirt just enough to reveal four scars encircling her toned abdomen. He heard Saphira growl.

_A dragon gave you that, _she said.

"Yes. When I was seven, I accidentally wandered into Shruikan's chamber. Shruikan gave me that scar. My father did nothing. He did not so much as scold him for it. He is not my father," Elizabeth said harshly.

_How could a dragon inflict something on one so young, so innocent? _Saphira growled angrily. Ishmael clawed the dirt tensely, echoing Saphira's outrage.

"You have clear reason to join the Varden," Eragon said. She nodded.

"Nasuada tells me that you and your cousin are on a quest to hunt the Ra'zac. I know many secrets of them from years of being in Uru'baen with Galbatorix. I intend to join you, if that does not trouble you?" she said.

"Of course. It will be a comfort to have another Rider along," he said. "I'm sure Roran, my cousin, will be pleased to have more help." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"Will you be requiring any help with your training?" Eragon asked her.

"I'm not sure. Galbatorix taught me many things about magic, the kind of things the elves would teach me. He did not, however, teach me what he taught Murtagh," she said.

"You know him?" Eragon gaped at her. She nodded.

"My father captured him many months ago. Ishmael hatched for me about a week after he first arrived. I kept Ishmael a secret for as long as I could, but Murtagh discovered me, and I had to flee," she replied. "I got hurt somewhere along the way, though exactly where, I'm not sure. It all seems to blend together," she said ruefully.

Eragon and Elizabeth talked for a while, but before long, Eragon had to leave to return to his own tent and to let Elizabeth rest, for they would leave the day after next. He informed Roran of her, and Roran was happy to have more help, just as Eragon predicted he would be. Just as Eragon was settling down to sleep, Saphira realized something.

_Eragon, her father is Galbatorix, _she asid.

_Saphira, you've had hours to get over the shock, and Du Vrangr Gata searched their minds and found them loyal to our cause, _Eragon said.

_No, that's not what I mean. Technically, she is of royal blood, is she not?_ Saphira said.

_Yes, as long as Galbatorix proclaims himself king, technically, she is. Why does that- oh. I see. Angela's prophecy, _Eragon said, realization dawning on him.

_Perhaps it did not apply to Arya after all, _Saphira said.

_But who knows if I shall love her, Saphira? Perhaps we were right before, and it does apply to Arya, _Eragon said. Saphria grunted.

_We shall see, little one. We shall see. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Eragon. Thanks for all the reviews! I stand corrected, Ishmael should be green, not gray. Just pretend I never said he was gray to begin with. Here's chapter two, please read and review!

Chapter 2

Eragon was roused the next morning by the sound of swords clashing and clanging. Wearily, he stumbled out of his tent, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. To his astonishment, he saw Arya and Elizabeth dueling with their swords in a small, makeshift ring. Arya, as usual, was fighting extraordinarily well, moving gracefully from stroke to stroke. Elizabeth was, perhaps, the only person he had yet seen who could match Arya, though he himself had not yet sparred her since in transformation in Ellesméra. Despite her injuries that had been healed just the day before, she was sparring fiercely, a determined glint shining in her blue eyes. After watching them go back and forth for a few moments, Elizabeth gained the upper hand, and with a quick, smooth stroke, took Arya's sword from her. Eragon clapped loudly, as Arya bowed to her and said, "You outmatch me in swordsmanship, Elizabeth-elda. You are the first of your kind to be able to do so."

Elizabeth flushed and said, "Please. I will never be quite as good as you are, Arya-Svitköna." She bowed to Arya in turn.

Approaching her, Eragon said, "I am surprised to see you sparring Arya, not to mention winning, after only being healed yesterday."

"I have always had a capability to heal quickly. Besides, living with a monster for a father, you have to learn to," she said, looking away as she finished.

"I apologize, Elizabeth. I did not realiz-" he started to say in apology.

"No, no- it is not your fault, Eragon. How were you to know that the son of a bitch beats his daughter? No, it is not your fault. Feel no need to apologize," she said. He fell silent.

"I saw Elizabeth wandering around our camp, and, after making sure she was well enough, challenged her," Arya said, to break the awkward silence that had settled. "I was surprised to find her quite fit and healthy." Again, Elizabeth flushed at the praise.

"You are too generous, Arya-Svitköna," she mumbled shyly.

"Nay, Elizabeth, it is you who is too generous," Arya countered, smiling softly at the girl. "I am curious. What is your age?"

"I turned sixteen about two months ago," she replied. A series of thuds echoed through the camps. _Ishmael, don't wake everyone! Do you wish to make everyone grumpy? _

_Sorry, Elizabeth. I am just glad to see you up and about again, _Ishmael said, casting the message out with his mind to Eragon, Saphira, and Arya as well.

_Ishmael, I feel I must ask you- have you had any training? _Saphira questioned.

_Bits and pieces. Galbatorix occasionally let Elizabeth train on Shruikan, though she hated him so. She shared with me all those memories, but nay, I have never had any hands-on training, no, _Ishmael said, looking sheepish.

_Do you wish for me to train you? _

_Of course, Saphira-elda, I would be honored, _Ishmael said, heartening at Saphira's offer.

_Nay, it is who would be honored to train you. However, I will only be able to teach you what I have learned, _Saphira said, being careful to keep Oromis and Glaedr's existence a secret.

_I fear it will be far too much for me, but I will do what I can, _Ishmael said, dipping his head slightly.

"Eragon- you and Elizabeth must learn to know each other very well. You two may very well be fighting together in battle soon against Galbatorix, Shruikan, Murtagh, and Thorn, you will need two know each other almost as well as you know yourselves and your dragons," Arya said. Eragon nodded.

"Aye." With that, Arya retreated to Nasuada's pavilion, presumably to report about Elizabeth's progress and to talk about strategy for the war they had begun to wage against the Empire. Eragon turned to Elizabeth and said, "I suppose we should talk."

With Saphira and Ishmael gone off to train, their presences still faintly in their Riders' minds, Eragon and Elizabeth sat down in Eragon's tent. Eragon recounted to her his tale, starting from finding Saphira's egg while hunting in the Spine. He left out no parts, not even the ones concerning his affection for Arya, for he knew that he needed to be completely honest with her. When he was finished, she looked at him with pretty, thoughtful eyes. "That's quite a story, Eragon. You sound as though you have repeated it many times," she said. He nodded. She looked pensive for a moment, then regained her normal countenance. "I suppose you wish to hear my tale?" she asked.

"Aye, I would be delighted," he replied.

"I was born sixteen years ago. My mother was some lowly maid working in Galbatorix's castle, and after I was born, he had her murdered. You see, he wished for an heir. He did not care if that heir was male or female, all he wanted was one who would carry on his legacy. But he got me. He raised me, and I adored him, up until I was about seven, when Shruikan gave me my scar. After that incident, I was forced to see another side of my father, a cruel and monstrous side that I hated. I saw what he did to people, and after not too long, I began to hate him. He trained me in the ways of magic and dragons, hoping that one day, one of the dragon eggs would hatch for me. He had not planned to let me come into contact with them until I was twenty, however. He wanted to make sure that I was trained well and that I had already sworn fealty to him. But a week after Murtagh was captured, I snuck into the egg room. There was only one left- Ishmael's green egg. I was scared, but determined. I smuggled it out of the room, knowing that no one would check the room for months. After a few days, to my surprise, Ishmael hatched for me, and the gedwäy insignia was burned into my palm. I shared with him all my memories of training, but could not risk actually training him myself, because of Galbatorix," she said. He nodded, urging her on. "About a month ago, Murtagh slipped into my room unnoticed, before I could stop him, and discovered Ishmael. As soon as I knew, I fled, taking Ishmael with me. The journey blends into one after that, for I know not exactly what happened along the way. Ishmael may, though."

"And I thought my tale was treacherous. You left your own father, and that shows great courage and strength," Eragon said.

"He is not my father," Elizabeth growled, saying it more harshly than she had meant to. Realizing this, she said, "Forgive me, Eragon. I did not mean to be so… harsh with you."

"I understand. As you now know, my own blood father is Morzan, perhaps your father's best friend. But I know others who are more fathers to me than he ever was," Ergaon said. Elizabeth nodded.

"I know no one who could be such a figure to me. All the men I have ever known were my blood father and his servants. Only Murtagh was set against him, but I never really knew him, as it seems," she said quietly.

"There'll be someone," Eragon assured her. She smiled, flashing him a perfect row of white teeth. The light poured in from a small crack in between the two flaps of the tent, and he saw her in a whole new light. Her black hair shone in the light, her blue eyes danced. Her skin was perfectly tanned, looking soft to the touch. Her smile was perfect, and sent shivers up and down his spine. She smelled like mint and sweet, aromatic woods that reminded him of his now destroyed home, Carvahall. Her entire body was perfect. And being with her filled him with this strong, indescribable feeling. He shuddered.

"What is it?" she asked, touching his shoulder lightly. Her touch sent jolts of electricity up and down his arm. He recoiled slightly at the thought that anything could feel that good.

"Nothing. I'll be right back, I just have to go get food for us to eat so we can continue talking," he said. She nodded and smiled, and busied herself examining the bow Queen Islanzadí had had made for him. He hastily exited his tent, wondering what had just occurred.

He found Arya near her tent, reading from a scroll. He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence, not wanting to sneak up on her. "What is it, Eragon? You seem… troubled," she said, closing her scroll and turning to look at him. He sat down next to her and told her what had just happened. When he was done, she laughed. "Oh, Eragon."

"What?" he scowled.

"You have much to learn of the ways of love. Ah, you shall learn soon enough," she said, patting him on the shoulder as she would a precocious toddler. Without another word, she swept away to find Nasuada, leaving Eragon, if possible, more confused than before.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I don't own Eragon. Please read and review!

Chapter 3

Eragon obtained two bowls of food and brought them back to his tent. He found Elizabeth exactly where he had left her, examining his bow. When he entered, she looked up and smile. He handed her a bowl. She seemed to examine the food for a moment, them gobbled it down. "Sorry," she said when she was done, grinning apologetically. "Once Ishmael hatched, I gave large portions of my meals to him and when we fled, we did not have much food. I haven't eaten much in months," she said.

He nodded. "I understand. I am curious- do you eat meat?"

"No," she said. "Galbatorix taught me how to cast out my mind to all things at once and still be able to know what each was thinking, and I have realized that rabbits and deer are as a alive as we are. I gave all my meat at the castle to Ishmael."

"I learned that as well," he said, swallowing a piece of carrot. She watched him for a moment.

"Angela's prophecy," she said suddenly, for he had decided to share that precious information with her as well. "It troubles you, does it not?"

"Aye. It's creepy to know what's going to happen, but not how," he replied. She nodded, looking thoughtful. Two loud thumps in the camp announced Ishmael and Saphira's return. Elizabeth and Eragon hurried out of the tent, eager to greet their dragons.

Elizabeth patted Ishmael's nose. _How did it go? _

_It went well, Elizabeth. Saphira-elda knows much, _Ishmael responded, complimenting Saphira.

_Do not flatter me, Ishmael. You are as experienced as I am now. You take to training naturally, _Saphira said shyly. Elizabeth laughed.

"Ishmael and I are going to go take a nap. I'll meet you for supper?" she said.

"It would be my pleasure," Eragon said, bowing slightly. Elizabeth and Ishmael left.

_Well, little one. Look what you have managed to get yourself into while I was gone! You seem very smitten with her, _Saphira observed.

_I am not! She's just very… beautiful, _he protested. Saphira snorted, unconvinced. _Maybe, just maybe, I am. _

_Who was right then? You or I? _

_Okay, Saphira. You were right. _

_Can I get that in writing? _

_Don't push it. _

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Ishmael settled down near their tent. _Saphira is so… knowledgeable, and I admire her so, _Ishmael was saying. Since they had left Saphira and Eragon at their tent, Ishmael had not been able to stop talking of Saphira.

_Saphira this, Saphira that. You are quite smitten, my friend, _Elizabeth said, amused. She lay her head down and closed her eyes.

_I cannot help it Elizabeth. She's just so… amazing, _Ishmael said awefully.

_I understand, my friend. I understand. _

"She must be found! She must be captured!" Galbatorix raged. The Ra'zac standing in front of him rarely showed fear, but they seemed to quake slightly before his wrath now. "I want her brought back to me alive. Do not kill my daughter. Do not kill the Rider." They nodded. "Go. NOW!"

Ishmael nudged Elizabeth awake a few hours later. _We should find Eragon and Saphira to sup with them, _Ishmael said.

_Well, well, well, someone's rather eager to see a certain other dragon, _Elizabeth commented dryly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She quickly fixed herself before going in search of Eragon. She found his practicing with his bow, aiming at small wooden stakes in the ground. She watched him for a while, before he turned to her and said, "It's good to see you again."

She blushed. "Thank you, Eragon. May I?" she asked, holding her hands out and indicating the bow. He nodded and handed it to her. She took aim and released an arrow. The arrow hit the center of a stake about fifty feet away.

"You have impeccable aim, Elizabeth," he said, complimenting her. She grinned and handed the bow back to him. Using a simple spell, she recalled the arrow. She handed it back to him. "Shall we eat?" They headed towards his tent, obtaining two bowls of food on the way. Ishmael and Saphira went about the task of finding someone who could spare them some meat. As they ate, he noticed a strange look on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about what you have told me about your advances on Arya. Now that I think about it, they seem rather forward. Do they to you, in retrospect?" she asked.

"Yes," he affirmed. "Now that I look back on my advances, they seem forward and brash. I should have known that nothing could happen between us because of the age difference and for many other reasons."

"Do you… regret them now?"

"Aye. However, I do not regret them because of the embarrassment. I regret them because I have come to realize it was not Arya I truly love. I realize how… childish it must have seemed and how it seems now," he replied. She looked thoughtful.

"You should know, Ishmael is quite taken with Saphira," she said. Eragon grinned ruefully, remembered how Saphira had admired Glaedr in Ellesméra. "Though of course, she is the first female dragon he's ever seen. She's the only female dragon alive, in fact. He never even saw Thorn or Shruikan while we were in Uru'baen."

"Well, if it is genuine, it will remain. But if it's just a passing affection, it will come to pass," Eragon said. Elizabeth nodded.

"We shall see."

Roran entered the tent. "Hello, Eragon. Elizabeth."

"Hello," Elizabeth replied. Roran sat down. "We are leaving to pursue the Ra'zac tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Roran said. "Did Eragon tell you exactly why we are pursuing them?"

"He did. Katrina, your fiancée, am I right?" she replied.

Roran nodded. "Aye." She looked at him thoughtfully before speaking again.

"Love is a true hardship, Roran. I can tell, you truly love her. You would do anything for her, including die. But you will reach her. You will. Love always rises above," Elizabeth said. Roran looked at her solemnly.

"Thank you," he murmured, before leaving the tent.

"You helped him," Eragon said. "You really did. He's been different since she was captured, and I know you helped him. Thank you."

"I was simply helping someone in need. It's something I feel compelled to do," Elizabeth said, brushing off his thanks gracefully. After they were done supping, Elizabeth retreated to her tent to sleep, for they would leave early the next morning. Saphira poked her head into Eragon's tent just before he, too, retired to sleep.

_How goes your love affair little one? _she asked, smirking. He could not quite bring himself to respond with an answer that would affirm his affection for her, nor could he say otherwise. There was no denying it now and Saphira knew it- Eragon was smitten.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I don't own Eragon. Just Elizabeth and Ishmael. Please read and review!

Chapter 4

Ishmael woke Elizabeth at the crack of dawn the next morning, and she gathered all her things and met Eragon at his tent. "Good morning," he said cheerfully, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," she said. Roran and Eragon mounted Saphira and Elizabeth mounted Ishmael and with that, they took off.

A few days later, they found themselves approaching Helgrind, near Dras-Leona. As they drew nearer, Eragon said, _Elizabeth, you may want to stay behind Roran and me while in Helgrind. _

_Eragon, you forget that I practically grew up with the Ra'zac. Plus, I am not a helpless damsel in distress. I can take care of myself quite well, Eragon, _Elizabeth replied, amused. Eragon blushed furiously. Over the past few days that they had been traveling, he had grown more and more fond of Elizabeth. He often found himself guarding his consciousness to prevent anyone other than Saphira to discover his affection for her. However, he knew he could not hide it forever. He would, one day, confess his love for her.

_Ishmael, are you still very fond of Saphira? _Elizabeth asked.

_Quite. She is beautiful and amazing, Elizabeth, _Ishmael replied.

_Are you ever planning to, perhaps_, _tell her of your affection for her? _Elizabeth suggested.

_Perhaps. In time. But not now, _Ishmael said. Elizabeth smiled and laughed. She noticed Eragon watching her intently, and she turned to smile at him. He smiled back at her before turning away, blushing furiously. She turned back to Ishmael.

_What was that all about? _she asked.

_I don't know,_ Ishmael admitted. Elizabeth shrugged it off. They had finally reached Helgrind.

The five of them cautiously approached the outer walls, looking out for slaves or anyone who might alert the Ra'zac to their presence. Ishmael and Saphira crept as quietly as they could behind Eragon, Roran, and Elizabeth. As they walked, a bird flew from a tree, sending leaves flying to the ground. Jumpy as he was, Eragon started at the noise and instinctively grabbed Elizabeth's hand. The two froze. "Eragon?"

"Yes," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Can I have my hand back?" she asked, looking down at their clasped hands.

"Uh… of course," he said, releasing her from his grip. He wiped his sweaty hand on his trousers, and he noticed her do the same. He blushed at the rashness of his action. Roran sniggered at him quietly from his other side. As they pressed themselves against the outer wall of Helgrind, Eragon fell through it. With a start, he realized that the walls were merely an illusion. (**A/N: The part about the walls being an illusion is actually part of an excerpt I read of Chapter 3 of Book 3. Christopher Paolini came up with that idea. Not me. Again- Christopher, not me. No me. Okay, moving on.**) Elizabeth and Roran fell through as well. Saphira and Ishmael followed. The dank stone floor smelled of rotting flesh and the odor of must filled the air. Wrinkling his nose, Eragon stood up. He looked down at Elizabeth, who was still on the ground, taking in her surroundings. "May I?" he asked, offering his hand to her. She smiled at him, and nodded. She grasped his hand and he pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said, brushing herself off. He smiled in pleasure as he relished the feeling of having their hands clasped had brought him. As they stood, getting their bearings, a dozen Ra'zac appeared from seemingly thin air and surround them. Eragon muttered one of the twelve death words Oromis had taught him and killed four. Elizabeth muttered something incoherent and the rest dropped dead. "Do you get the strange feeling that they know we're here?"

As she said this, five Ra'zac approached from behind, and for Eragon, the world went black…

When he next woke, he was leaning against a stone wall in a musty smelling prison cell. Saphira was nowhere in sight. He cast out for her with his mind, and sensed her presence faintly. He looked around the cell and was surprised to find Elizabeth across the cell. Taking note of his many injuries, he crawled over to her slowly. She was much more injured than he, and her breathing was shallow. Mustering what little energy he had left, he said, "Waíse heill." Her wounds healed themselves quickly. Thankfully, none were really deep. Her blue eyes fluttered open as she struggled to sit up.

"The Ra'zac captured us." It wasn't a question. "Damn. I was so stupid and ignorant. I should have known Galbatorix would send them after me as soon as he realized I was gone." She bit her lip, angry at herself.

"Do not be too hard on yourself," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and their eyes met. Eragon felt a jolt of electricity shoot up and down his spine; Elizabeth shivered in delight. Not really thinking about what he was doing, Eragon leaned closer.

Roran's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself in a dusky prison cell. He looked around the cell and was surprised to find another person in the cell. He crawled over to the body and realized with a shock that he knew who she was. He gently shook the person awake. "Katrina?"

Katrina's eyes fluttered open, and she realized that Roran was there. "Roran?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. He nodded, tearing up himself. "You came. You came."

Eragon was still looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "Eragon," she whispered softly, "what are you doing?" He didn't respond. Using instincts he didn't even know he had, he gently cupped her face in his hands, brining her closer to him. Sucking in a deep breath, he pressed his lips to hers. She seemed surprised for a moment, then returned his pressure. After a few seconds, he broke away.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, turning away, and remembering his feeble attempts to woo Arya.

She surprised him by saying, "Don't be. Don't ever be sorry for making me happy." He turned to look at her, gaping. "All my life, no one has ever loved me. My mother never had the chance. My father let his dragon maim me. Other than Ishmael, no one has ever cared for me. There's something about you Eragon. There's something that draws me to you naturally, makes me want to be close to you. You care for me, that I know. The only moment in my life that could even possibly rival my happiness in this one is when Ishmael's egg hatched." Eragon felt himself smiling.

"You need not flatter me, Elizabeth. If you do not feel the same for me as I do for you, be brutally honest," he said.

"There is no need for me to be brutal, for I share your feelings," she said. She smiled. She leaned against one wall, staring at the wall directly opposite it. Eragon made his way over to her and sat beside her, clasping her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of her hand, simply enjoying her touch. Tiredly, she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, she said, "I think it's time we worked out how to get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! But don't think it's going to be all fluff the whole time. The hardships are coming soon. Laughs evilly I don't own Eragon. Please read and review!

Chapter 5

"How are we going to do that?" Eragon asked. Elizabeth still had her head resting on his shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"It's simple. We just have to…," she said, her voice trailing off as her eyes reached the bars of the cell. Eragon followed her gaze and saw a handsome red-headed boy standing, looking down at, not both of them, but just Elizabeth.

"Well, well, well. Look who chose to return," he drawled.

"Leave, Jacob," Elizabeth growled. Eragon had never heard her angrier, except when she spoke of Galbatorix.

"Is that anyway to treat your lover?" he asked. Shock and anger washed through Eragon. Lover? Angrily, Elizabeth stood up and shook the bars roughly.

"You are not my lover. Never my lover," she growled at him. Eragon numbly stood and came beside her. She grabbed his hand, holding it up for Jacob to see. "Never you. You could never make me happy." Jacob's face clouded with anger. He stormed off. With a sigh, Elizabeth slid down to the floor of the cell and buried her head in her arms. Eragon gently sat beside her.

"Who was that?" he asked. She looked up, a distressed look on her face.

"That? That was Jacob, a son of one of the dead Forsworn. I pretty much grew up with him. We were the best of friends. When we were about thirteen, he started courting me and I… accepted as much as a thirteen year old could. But after not too long, I discovered that he was just like his father and mine- foul and evil. I scorned him after that. Now we hate each other," she said. "Or at least I hate him. Eragon, I'm sorry you had to find out like that. But you must understand that I never loved him. I was thirteen and stupid. He was the only boy I knew. Eragon, you can make me happy. I was in no way lying to him when I told him that he never could."

He didn't respond. "Please, say something," Elizabeth pleaded.

"I won't let him touch you," Eragon promised. "Never." A look of relief flashed across her face. Clearly, she had been worried about his reaction. He took her hands in his, rubbing them softly.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Thank you. You always look out for me, Eragon."

Roran was holding Katrina tenderly in the corner of the musty cell they shared. Roran had just related to her everything that had happened in between her capture and his arrival at Helgrind. Her emotions played in at exactly the right times, in the right ways. "What has happened to you?" he asked at the completion of his tale.

"After the Ra'zac captured me, they took me here. They've left me alone ever since," she replied.

"Do you know who led the Ra'zac to you?" he asked.

"No. Why?" she said. Roran felt dread build in his stomach as he realized that Katrina didn't know that Sloan had betrayed her to the Ra'zac.

"Your father… I suppose paid the Ra'zac to capture you. He killed Quimby," Roran said slowly. Tears filled Katrina's eyes and shock spread across her face. "But I believe he did it because it was what he thought was right for you, Katrina. He did it for you." She sobbed onto his shoulder, and he sighed.

Eragon and Elizabeth were still sitting dismally in their cell. "So you said something about getting out of here?" Eragon asked a few moments later.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, a lively look coming into her eyes. "The Ra'zac will come to take me to Galbatorix. When they do, I will kill them and release you, Roran, Katrina, Saphira, and Ishmael. Then we will find our way out of here. I know it's very delicate, but it's the best we can do."

"Then we'll do it," Eragon said. He looked at her longingly across the cell. Smiling, she crawled over to him. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. Bending his head down, he kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away to find her smiling.

"How exactly did you move from Arya to me?" she asked. He sighed, wondering how to explain it to her.

"Well, I knew after she left Ellesméra that nothing could ever happen between us. But I was not over her. When you arrived, Saphira suggested that since you were Galbatorix's daughter, you technically had royal blood, whether you scorned it or not. She said that is was possible that Angela's prophecy applied to you instead of Arya. I was doubtful at first. Then, as we were speaking the next day, I just… fell in love with you," he said. "I can name everything about you that I love, if you wish."

She grinned. "I'd like that."

When Katrina finally stopped crying enough to speak, she said, "Roran, are you sure?"

"Yes. We saw him when we attacked the Ra'zac camp that night, shortly after they captured you. I'm sure," he replied.

"No, I do not doubt your witness. I mean, are you sure he did it for my good?" she asked.

"Katrina, your father did everything he did because he believed it would be best for you. Even after he disowned you, he proved that he loves you by doing what he thought was best. He may have been wrong in his thinking, but essentially, his intentions were good," Roran said.

Katrina sighed. "Thank you, Roran. That's all I needed to know."

"Well, first, you're beautiful," Eragon said, counting on his fingers the items he listed off to Elizabeth. She was watching him and listening to him intently, grinning at his praise. "Second, you're strong. Third, you are obviously a good person. Fourth, you're amazing at everything you do. You're beautiful. You are confident and don't care what others think about you. Did I mention you're beautiful?"

"Once or twice, I think," she said, smiling and snuggling up to him. He grinned down at her.

"What is it about me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What is it about me that you love?" he asked.

"Oh. Well, you're handsome, and not just because of your transformation at Ellesméra. You're strong, and a good Rider. You're a good person. You're quite confident in your abilities, and you always try your best at whatever you do. And, the thing I love best about you- you genuinely care for me," she said. He found himself smiling more than before.

"You really think all those things about me?" he asked.

"I do," she replied, smiling at him. She reached up and kissed him, holding the side of his face with her hand as she did. She released him, settling her head on his shoulder again. Suddenly, they heard footsteps echoing down the hall, and scrambled apart, afraid that someone may use their relationship against them if they knew. Three Ra'zac appeared, their gruesome faces hidden beneath their hoods.

"Come with ussss."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Once again, I don't own Eragon. Please read and review! I'll be on vacation starting tomorrow, so this may be my last or second to last post. Sorry! I'll be back next Saturday, though.

Chapter 6

Eragon waited what seemed an eternity in the cell for Elizabeth. His breath came in ragged gasps, his palms were sweating profusely. Finally, she returned. "Sorry I took so long," she gasped. "I had to find the keys." She held up a ring of rusted old keys of an assortment of shapes and sizes. He scrambled to his feet.

"I was worried about you," he said. She smiled, then resumed her concentrated demeanor. She unlocked his cell, setting him free.

"My dad used to have me in charge of all these keys when we would occasionally visit. I think I remember exactly which key goes to which lock," she said. They journeyed down the hall of cells, looking for Roran. They finally found him, huddled in the corner of a dank cell with a body draped over his lap.

"Who is it?" Eragon asked in a whisper.

"It's Katrina," Roran replied softly. "We did it, Eragon. We found her, and she's alive."

"Good," Elizabeth said, unlocking the cell quietly. "Now all we have to do is find Saphira and Ishmael." Casting out for Ishmael with her mind, Elizabeth located Ishmael and Saphira down the hall. As they drew near the cell, Eragon and Elizabeth gasped and recoiled. The two dragons were covered in bruises, wounds, and lacerations. With shaking hands, Elizabeth set them free, and without another moment's hesitation, they took off.

They did not stop flying until they reached the camp early the next morning, announcing their arrival with a series of great thuds. Elizabeth, Eragon, Roran, and the now conscious Katrina slid off of the dragons wearily and retreated to their respective tents.

The next morning, Arya woke Eragon at sunrise. "Argetlam, Nasuada requests an audience with you," she said. He groaned and rolled over. He then sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Come, Argetlam. You are to meet Ishmael and Elizabeth at Nasuada's pavilion as well." Brightening at the thought of seeing Elizabeth, Eragon stumbled out of his tent. He and Saphira walked through the camp to Nasuada's pavilion to find Elizabeth and Ishmael already there.

"Good morning, Eragon," Elizabeth said cheerily.

"Good it is indeed, Elizabeth. Now that I have seen you," he replied. She flushed and smiled at him. As they approached Nasuada, they looked up at her, wondering what could have possessed her to draw them from their beds at this early hour.

"Thank you for coming at such a time, Eragon, Saphira, Elizabeth, Ishmael," Nasuada said. "But this was urgent news that could not wait for you to wake."

"What news do you have for us?" Elizabeth asked, feeling more alert by the moment.

"We have received word that the Empire is planning another attack on the Varden. It could be weeks, it could be days. The point is we have to be prepared for it to come as soon as within the hour. We have no idea of the number of Galbatorix's troops, nor do we know where they are now," Nasuada said. A troubled look crossed Eragon's face.

"Is Murtagh with them?" he asked.

"I do not know," Nasuada said regretfully. Eragon and Elizabeth retreated to Eragon's tent.

"Do you think we could defeat Murtagh?" Eragon asked, taking her hands in his. He rested their hands on his lap, playing with hers absentmindedly.

"I… I am not sure. Why, Eragon?" she asked. He absently thought how he loved the way she said his name.

"Because Galbatorix will have surely had him swear more oaths in the ancient language that will prevent him from showing us the smallest bit of mercy. If we cannot defeat him, we must avoid him at all costs," Eragon said worriedly.

"We will train, Eragon. We will learn all we can in between now and the time of the battle. Only during the battle will we be able to determine whether or not we can defeat him," she replied. Arya burst through the tent flap and Eragon and Elizabeth hastily sprung apart, still wary of the implications of their relationship.

"Oh," Arya said, looking startled, yet pleased. "I will come back later, at a more suitable time."

"No, no, no, Arya. What is it?" Elizabeth said, recovering faster than Eragon.

"I was coming to see what you planned to do for the battle coming up," she said, carefully watching Eragon. Eragon was turned towards Arya, but was watching Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. Elizabeth, following Arya's gaze, caught him staring at her.

"Sorry," he muttered. She took his hand in his and squeezed it.

"We are going to train together. During battle, we will determine whether or not we can defeat Murtagh. If we can, then we will fight him. If not, we will avoid him, for Galbatorix will have made him pledge more oaths than before," she replied.

"It is a good plan. And what of Du Vrangr Gata?" Arya asked.

"I will still lead them, and organize them as I did before. We will use the same strategy, but the burden should be lighter all around with Elizabeth helping us," Eragon said, growing used to the feel of her hand in his. He once again took both in his, playing with them.

"Good. I will tell Nasuada. Eragon, may I… have a word?" she asked, opening the tent flap. He nodded, letting go of Elizabeth's hands and following her outside.

"What is it, Arya?" he asked.

"You and Elizabeth?" she said. He nodded. "Are you sure it won't… distract you two?"

"Arya, Elizabeth and I are sixteen and quite capable of balancing the duties of being a Rider and the duties of having a relationship. Besides, we share our duties as a Rider. We understand each other," Eragon said. Arya nodded.

"She is good for you," Arya said. "I wish blessings for both of you." She swept off, leaving Eragon satisfied. He returned to the tent.

"What are we going to do?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I plan to catch up on some sleep, seeing as we were deprived of it yesterday and so rudely awakened this morning," Elizabeth replied. Eragon nodded as she stood to leave.

"Wait," he said, tugging on her hand gently.

"What is it, Eragon?" she asked. He didn't answer, just captured her lips with his. After a few moments, he broke it off and released her from his grip. As she left, she turned back once more to look down at him, smiling, then was gone, leaving Eragon with her touch, taste, and smell firmly and stubbornly lodged in his memory.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm on the road right now, but I'm staying at friends' houses, so I do have internet access, though it may take me longer than usual to get posts up. I don't own Eragon. Please read and review!

Chapter 7

Darkness fell over the camp, permeating every square inch of it. Night found Elizabeth about 20 meters from the camp, sitting and alone and staring out into the vast expanse that was the Burning Plains. As she sat contemplating what was to become of her, sudden fits of pain wracked her body. She began to writhe on the ground, no longer in control of her motor functions. As she faded from consciousness, she clearly heard a voice whisper, "You are mine…"

Eragon woke the next morning, intending to find Elizabeth so they could eat and train. He had assured Arya that their relationship would not distract them, so they would not unwind until nightfall. He stretched his sore limbs, yawning in the early morning sun. As he scrambled eagerly out of his tent, he saw Ishmael looking around the camp anxiously. _What's wrong? Is it Elizabeth? _Eragon asked, afraid of the answer.

_Yes. I have not seen her since last night. She sometimes goes on her own to think, but she would have been back by morning, I'm sure of it. I can sense in her presence in my mind, but not her thoughts, _Ishmael said, growing more worried by the second.

Panicking, Eragon mounted Saphira and she and Ishmael took off. They hovered low over the ground. Saphira and Ishmael split up, agreeing that Elizabeth would not have gone far from the camp. After what seemed an eternity of searching, Eragon spotted and small body lying on the ground about twenty meters from the camp. _I think we found her, _he said to Ishmael. Saphira landed and he slid off of her easily. He slowly approached the body, afraid of what he would find. It was Elizabeth. The gedwäy insignia was clearly showing on her hand. He was relieved to see that she was breathing, though somewhat raggedly. He turned her body over gently. As he brushed his hand against her shirt, he felt something wet. He lifted it just enough to view her scar, and was horrified to see that it was bleeding profusely. Ishmael landed just as he was hauling her onto Saphira with him. _We have to get her to healers. Now. _

When Elizabeth woke, she was back in the tent where she had first been healed. Confused, she sat up and was wracked with pain. Overcome by her fits, she felt a strong hand forcing her to lay back down. "Do not try to sit, Elizabeth," said the voice. It was Arya. Elizabeth cracked one eye open just enough to look at her. It was definitely her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ishmael says you went off to think last night, but you weren't back by morning. He, Eragon, and Saphira searched for you and found you, unconscious. They brought you back here to be healed. Your scar…," Arya said, her voice trialing off at this point. With trembling fingers, Elizabeth lifted her shirt to look at her scar. It was wrapped tightly in bandages, which were soaked with blood.

"This… has never happened before," she whispered. She looked around, hoping to see Eragon.

Arya noticed this, and said, "I had to shoo Eragon away. He was getting in the way of my healing with his concern. I'll go get him now, if you feel well enough to see anyone."

"I'm seeing you right now, aren't I?" Elizabeth asked. Arya flashed her a small, brief smile, then went off to find Eragon.

Moments later, Eragon burst through the tent flap, closely followed by the heads of Saphira and Ishmael. He went immediately to her side, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly in his. "Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered. "When I first saw your body, I feared you were dead."

"I'm sorry," she replied, feeling guilty for having caused him trouble.

"Do not feel so bad," he said, stroking her hair now. "The important thing is that you're okay now."

"Not quite," she grimaced, glancing down at her scar.

"I know," he said reassuringly. "It'll be okay. Arya and the others are wonderful healers."

_How are you? _Ishmael asked her.

_I'll live, _she reassured him.

_I'm glad to see you are okay, Elizabeth. I know Eragon was very upset after we found you. He wanted to stay, but he wouldn't stop pestering Arya with his questions, _Saphira said.

_The important thing is that he's here now, _Elizabeth replied. "I guess we can't train today, then."

"You cannot train until you are fully healed. I will not let you," Eragon said firmly. "Maybe tomorrow, if you feel better. Okay?" A troubled look crossed her face. "Elizabeth? What?"

"I just remembered…" she said, and proceeded to tell him of the voice she had heard just before she had passed out. "I could have been hallucinating for all I know, but it still unnerves me."

"It is not an easy thing to ignore, nor should it be. It could very well be dangerous," Eragon contemplated aloud. "Hmmmm."

"It scares me," she said, her voice shaking. In the time that Eragon had known her, she had not struck him as the kind of person to be easily frightened. And so he was afraid.

Later that day, Nasuada swept regally into the tent, surprising Eragon and Elizabeth. "We have just received some very… disturbing news," she announced.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, struggling to sit up. Eragon stilled her, forcing her to lie down again gently.

"It seems Galbatorix has found another Shade… one to replace Durza after Eragon killed him. Her name is Helion," Nasuada said. A shudder of recognition traveled up and down Elizabeth's spine.

"Helion?" she asked. Nasuada nodded in affirmation. Nasuada left shortly thereafter, leaving Eragon and Elizabeth alone once more. "Helion. It was her who called out to me last night, Eragon, I just know it."

"That is… disturbing," he said thoughtfully. "I wish you had something like mine to wear, to prevent people from scrying you," he said, fingering the small silver hammer around his neck. "Perhaps you should wear it for the time being."

"No, Eragon," she said, stopping him firmly as he started to take it off. "You wear it. I couldn't sleep at night if I knew I was wearing it instead of you. Please."

"All right," he conceded, tucking it back inside his tunic. "But I still don't like the thought of you going unprotected," he pouted.

"I'm not," she smiled. "I have Ishmael. I have you."

Ishmael and Saphira were just at the edge of the camp, watching the sun settle below the horizon. _It is beautiful, is it not, Ishmael?_ said Saphira.

_It is, _agreed Ishmael. _And so are you. _If it was possible, Saphira blushed furiously.

_I am immune to flattery, Ishmael. _

_It's not flattery. I am merely being honest. _Saphira was silent at that. This was the first time that anyone had ever tried to woo her, however she knew the signs. He was complimenting her and not denying it, just as Eragon had been when he had tried to woo Arya. _Look how well that ended, _Saphira thought dryly. There was no doubt in the question of whether or not Ishmael had feelings for her. That was a definite yes. The real question was now did she have feelings for him? She sighed. She had never been good at this kind of thing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Once again, I don't own Eragon. Or Saphira. Or Orik. Or Arya. Or Nasuada. Or… you get the picture. Please read and review!

Chapter 8

The next morning, Elizabeth hauled herself out of bed, and, with some difficulty, she stumbled out of the tent. "Whoa," Eragon said upon seeing her. He had been on his way to see her when he spotted her slowly making her way towards him. He caught her on the arm and helped her. "Maybe you shouldn't train today."

"I'm fine," she persisted.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Totally," she replied. He sat her down on the ground just outside his tent, looking at her.

"I don't know about this, Elizabeth… you still look pretty bad," he said. "I mean that in the best way possible."

She grunted. "Maybe you're right," she considered. "Oh, fine. I won't train today. But we can't put it off any longer after today." He nodded, sitting on the ground beside her. She leaned against him heavily, exhausted by the effort of walking. He wrapped his arm around her, as if to absorb her pain. "What did Arya say to you the other day when she asked to have a word with you?"

"She questioned me about our relationship, and after she was sure that it would not distract either of us from our duties, she gave us her blessing," Eragon replied. "Why do you ask?" She shrugged.

"Something's not really right," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it seems Ishmael and Saphira are… avoiding each other," she stated. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Elizabeth said, looking worried. "I know Ishmael fancies her, but whether or not she feels the same about him I do not know."

"Neither do I," Eragon said. Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm tired of being in camp all the time. I need a place where I can just think… and be with you," Elizabeth said.

"I think I know a place."

Ishmael accidentally bumped into Saphira at the edge of camp. _Great minds think alike, eh? _

_Saphira, do not avoid the issue. Tell me now if you share my feelings or not, but be brutally honest, if necessary. _

_To tell you the truth, Ishmael, I'm not so sure myself. _

_I see. _

_It's complicated. I am the last female dragon alive. If I don't choose to mate, our race will eventually die out. I will never willingly mate with either Shruikan or Thorn. Glaedr is too old for me. But I don't want to choose you because there is no other way to save our race. I want to choose you because I love you. _

_I understand. _

_Ishmael…? _

_What is it, Saphira? _

_Oh God, Ishmael… I love you. _

He brought her to a small, empty area of the camp. "What is this for?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know that no one is ever here," he replied. He sat down on the dusty ground. Tiredly, she settled herself on his lap, surprising him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They were silent for what felt like a few moments, but was really an hour. Finally, Eragon murmured softly, "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too, Shadeslayer," she said, using his nickname teasingly. She turned around in his lap to straddle him, shocking him. She circled her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer, as if touching her was the best thing in the world. She pulled away, gasping for air. She rested her head against his, their foreheads touching.

"Wow," he finally said.

"Wow," she agreed. "Wow."

They returned to camp about half an hour later, quite hungry. They managed to get their hands on two bowls of food and retreated to Eragon's tent. "You know," he said in between mouthfuls of food, "I've never seen your tent."

She blushed. "I'm afraid it's a right mess. I haven't quite found the time to straighten it out since I arrived."

Eragon laughed. "It's okay, I don't mind."

They wolfed down the rest of their food, then headed over to Elizabeth's tent. She had spoken the truth- it was quite a mess. Clothes were strewn all over the place, and her makeshift bed was unmade. "I told you," she said quietly.

"It's okay, I actually like it. It feels… lived in, if you know what I mean," Eragon said, settling himself on her bed. She sat next to him. Suddenly, heaving coughs wracked her body. At first, Eragon waited for the coughs to stop, but they kept coming. "Elizabeth?" Her coughing continued, and he noticed that she was coughing up blood. "Are you okay? Elizabeth!"

_Are you quite sure that is how you feel, Saphira? _

_Yes, I am sure. _

_Then so be it. _

_Goo- oh. _

_What is it, Saphira? _

_We have to go-now. Eragon says something's wrong. _

_With Elizabeth? _

_I hope not, but I think so._

Eragon paced outside the healing tent for the second time in two days. Once again, Arya had thrown him out because he kept getting in the way. Saphira and Ishmael were leaning against the tent. Ishmael kept clawing the ground tensely, and Saphira was humming at him reassuringly. He finally settled on the ground, leaning against Saphira. He buried his head in his hands, and he felt tears gathering in his eyes. He forced them back, thinking that there was still hope left.

Just as dusk was falling across the camp, Arya finally emerged from the tent. Eragon woke with a start, having drifted off during the long, anxious wait. He jumped to his feet and rushed out to her. She had a somber look on her face. "How is she?"

"I don't know how to say this, Eragon…," she said, her voice trailing off. She looked uncertain for the first time in the time that Eragon had known her. "It doesn't look good."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Once again, I don't own Eragon. Please read and reviews.

Chapter 9

"She's been poisoned… by a Shade," Arya said.

"Well, if it's the same poison you had, doesn't the Varden have the cure for it?" Eragon asked.

"I'm afraid that it's not she same poison… and it's much stronger," Arya said dismally. "It may help to have some idea of how she was poisoned."

"The other night," he said softly. "She went out to think and her scar started bleeding. She heard a voice call out to her… later, Nasuada told us that Galbatorix had found a new Shade, named Helion. Elizabeth swore it was Helion who had called out to her."

"I see."

"Why is Galbatorix doing this to her when he could just capture her and make her swear oaths to him in the ancient language?" he asked.

"He knows his daughter, and he probably knows that she is too strong to break her down. Perhaps he is doing it to get to you," she said.

"But only you, Saphira, and Ishmael know of our relationship. He couldn't have broken through any of our minds' barriers," he protested.

"Perhaps he scryed her, or it could be that he just assumed that you would do almost anything to save a fellow Rider. It's most likely the first possibility," Arya said. The news hit Eragon like a rock. He collapsed to the ground.

_I know what you were thinking little one, _Saphira said. _And you're wrong. She was poisoned before you offered to give her your necklace, and by that time there was nothing you could have done to stop it. _

_But maybe if I had thought to before… I did know she was his daughter… and I knew he had it out for her since we were at Helgrind. I could have stopped this, Saphira, _he moped.

_Oh, stop your whining. Did you ever maybe think Jacob told him? You said Elizabeth held your hand in front of him, _Saphira pointed out. Eragon related this to Arya.

"That is definitely a possibility," Arya said. "You can see her now, if you wish. But she's unconscious. You should be able to talk to her through your mind." Eragon slowly entered the tent, afraid of what he may find. She looked like her usual self, just extremely pale. He came to her side and grasped her hand tightly, worried to find that it was unusually cold.

_Elizabeth? _

_Eragon… _

_How are you doing? _

_I am weak, it's a great effort just to talk to you… but I'll do it. _

_I feel like I could have stopped this if I had just thought to give you my necklace before. _

_Don't. You couldn't have. That bastard Jacob probably told my father. It is in no way your fault, Eragon. _

_I know, Elizabeth, I know. But I still can't help feeling guilty. _

_Try not to. But I think I know what the poison is. _

_What?_

_I read about it in Galbatorix's library. I think it is Death Shadow. It's very rare, and so is the cure, and the poison can only be administered by a Shade. _

_What is the cure, Elizabeth? _

_Well, it's usually very rare, but it's… er, dragon droppings. _

_Are you sure? _

_Yes. The only stipulation is if it's not Death Shadow, I'll die. If it is, it will still seem like I'm dying, but at the edge of death, I will recover. _

_That's a big risk to take. I think you should think about it. I need you, Elizabeth. _

_I need you, too. But the more you wait to give me the antidote, the smaller chance I have of surviving, even with it. _

_What happens if we don't give it to you? _

_Well, I die. Slowly and painfully, I will die. _

_How soon? _

_Within thirty-two hours. _

_All right. I will go outside and discuss it with Arya. I'll tell you what I think within the hour. _

_Okay. And Eragon…? _

_Yes? _

_I love you. _

_I love you, too. _

Eragon stepped out of the tent, wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He was startled to find Arya waiting for him outside. "What happened?" she asked when she saw the tears streaming from his eyes.

"She thinks the poison is Death Shadow," he said.

"It's very rare. Is she sure?" Arya asked, shocked.

"Mostly, and I trust her judgment. Except, the antidote will kill her if it's not Death Shadow," he said worriedly.

"And if we do nothing we still kill her," Arya said aloud. He nodded, still crying. "I think we should give it to her." Eragon sat down on the dusty ground. "I'll leave you to think about it. But don't take too long."

Thoughts raced through his mind almost faster than he could blink. If he gave Elizabeth the antidote, two things could happen: she would either seem to be dying, but recover, or she would die. There would be no way to know for sure until it was too late. If he didn't give her the antidote, a few things could happen: they would find nothing, and she would die, they would find it was another poison either give her the antidote and she lives or not and she dies. He groaned. Why couldn't this just be simple?

After thinking hard about every possibility, Eragon reached his decision. He entered the tent and came to her side.

_Elizabeth? _

_Yes, Eragon. What have you decided? _

_I… want to give you the antidote. _

_All right. _

_How sure are you that it's Death Shadow? _

_As sure as I can be. The symptoms fit, though I'd really rather not describe them to you. They're quite…painful. _

Eragon winced, hating the thought of her in pain. _Okay. But you're not totally sure? _

_No. I don't think I could ever be totally certain, but it's the best chance I've got. _

_Okay. I'll go get some, er, dragon droppings. _

Eragon left the tent. _Um, Saphira, Ishmael? I kind of need something. _


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I don't own Eragon. Please read and review!

Chapter 10

Eragon was dozing off fitfully just outside the healing tent for the second time in twenty-four hours. Arya was inside giving Elizabeth the antidote, and she hadn't even let him inside the tent to begin with this time. Ishmael and Saphira were waiting with him as well, seeing as they were both too large to fit inside the tent anyway. Ishmael was dozing off as well, and Saphira was watching Eragon sleep. Troubled looks kept crossing his face, and she was able to guess that his dreams were about as pleasant as his real life situation. Finally, Arya came outside and woke him. "What happened?" he asked, jumping to his feet.

"We gave her the antidote, um, orally," Arya said, grimacing. Eragon felt himself start to gag, but held it back.

"And?" he asked.

"We have to wait for it to take effect. Even then, we won't know if it's working or not until it would be too late to save her," Arya said. "I do hope it is Death Shadow."

"How is she doing now?" Eragon asked anxiously.

"She's vomiting blood, her eye white are blood red, and… I'd rather not go any further," she said, seeing the crushed look on his face. "But it's not good right now." He nodded. Arya swept back into the tent. Ishmael had woken at the same time as Eragon and was now looking down at the ground sadly. Eragon felt tears brim in his eyes.

_Do not despair, little one. Elizabeth **is** a smart girl. We'll just have to hope she's right. _

_But, Saphira- she may not have taken it if I hadn't supported it, and what if she dies? I love her, Saphira, and I need her. Only my need for you rivals my need for her. I love you both and I can't stand the thought of losing either of you. What if she dies? I don't know what I'd do without her. _

_You can't think like that right now. Worry about that when the time comes, little one. Worrying will simply not do anything at this moment, except do your head in, Eragon. _

_Okay, okay. _

All the same, he felt tears begin to stream down his face. Saphira took him into the fold of her leathery wing. After crying out all his worry, love, and need for Elizabeth, he turned to Ishmael. The dragon's eyes were watery and Eragon could tell he was very upset.

_Forgive me, Ishmael, I realize that this is as hard for you as it is for me, if not more. _

_I think it is equally hard for the both of us, Eragon, for I know you love her so. _

Saphira nuzzled Ishmael gently. Realization finally dawned on Eragon.

_Are you two…? _

_Yes. Not yet, though. After the battle, _Saphira said.

_I'm happy for you two and the race of dragons. I suppose it is fitting that your Riders are… well, I wouldn't exactly say mates, but… lovers as well. _

_I'm glad you approve. It would have been terrible for me if you hadn't, _Saphira said. He managed a small smile. He wished it was easier to smile.

"What were you thinking, Jacob?" Galbatorix spat at the redhead. "I'll answer for you- you weren't. That was a fool move you pulled."

"I am sorry, but I felt the need to," he said. "We can use her to get to Eragon."

"I don't care! We would have captured her and tortured her into swearing fealty to me. Now she will die!" he raged.

"She may not. She was always very smart," Jacob said calmly.

"Fool! Why did you do this?" he stormed.

"Revenge. She chose some Rider over me," he replied, anger creeping into his voice. Realization dawned over Galbatorix.

"She's- she's with the Rider? Eragon?" he sputtered.

"Yes," Jacob nodded.

"I see… you still shouldn't have asked Helion to poison her… you should have waited. But since you have given me this valuable information to me, I will not punish you… yet."

What Galbatorix and Jacob were not aware of was the fact that Murtagh was just around the corner, listening. He was shocked to learn that his brother was the lover of Elizabeth. And now Galbatorix knew. This was not good. He knew Galbatorix would use this against both of them, in one way or another, if he ever got the chance. As Jacob left the room, Murtagh grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He clamped a hand over his mouth. "Listen to me, worm, and listen to me good," he growled. For all his talk, Jacob was a wimp. He nodded fearfully. "If Galbatorix has a plan to use Eragon and Elizabeth's relationship against them, you are going to be the one who pays."

He released him enough for him to reply. "Why?"

"Because if Galbatorix hurts my brother or his lover, I swear I won't kill you. I swear I'll make you wish I had," Murtagh said.

"What about your oaths to Galbatorix?" Jacob questioned.

"The oaths say nothing about torturing you, scum," Murtagh sneered.

"All right," Jacob said. Murtagh released him.

"Oh, and if you tell Galbatorix about this, you'll regret it everyday for the rest of your life. Which will be long and painful, I guarantee it."

Roran joined Eragon outside the tent. "I didn't know. Nasuada just told me and I ran over here," he said. "How is she?"

"Not good. But we won't know if the antidote works or not until it's too late," Eragon said.

"I know how hard this must be for you. I remember what it was like when Katrina had been capture," Roran said.

"Where is she, by the way?" Eragon asked.

"She's asleep. Healers worked on her for the past few days, healing her various injuries. Now she's regaining her energy," Roran replied. He noticed a few tears running down Eragon's face. "Look, I- I'm here for you."

"That's good to know, Roran," Eragon said. "I'm just… so scared. If she dies, I don't know what I'd do. I need her, Roran, I love her."

Roran didn't know what to say. "I know you do, Eragon. That's how I felt when the Ra'zac had Katrina. I don't know what else to say."

Dawn found Saphira, Ishmael, Eragon, and Roran drifting off to sleep just outside the tent. Eragon slept fitfully, as did Saphira and Ishmael. Roran slept deeply, but his sleep was cursed with dreams of death and pain and sorrow. Just as the sun was peeking above the dusty, dry horizon, Arya flew out of the tent. "Eragon!" she cried urgently. The four woke and Eragon hustled to his feet.

"What is it, Arya?" he asked, sensing that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"It's Elizabeth," Arya said. "Eragon, she's… she's dying."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, it really helps me to keep going. I still don't own Eragon. I only own Jacob, Elizabeth, Ishmael, and Helion. Please read and review!

Chapter 11

Feeling his vision blur from the tears in his eyes, Eragon ran into the tent. Her body was nearly white and was thrashing about uncontrollably. She was vomiting blood left and right. Healers were rushing about, trying to get her under control. Her shirt was soaked with blood from her scar. He didn't know he was crying, but he could hear himself sobbing in despair. _"This is it,"_ he thought. He was certain that she was going to die.

Then, suddenly, her body stopped thrashing. Her puking stopped. The healers stepped back, as if afraid they had done something wrong. He stepped closer. "Is she… dead?" he sobbed. No one answered him. He waited for an hour more for some sign of life from her. She did not stir. He felt desperation close in on him, blackening his world. Sobbing heavily, he turned to leave, unable to bear the pain without Saphira next to him. As he pushed aside the tent flap with his tear soaked hand, he heard a soft moan. He whipped around, expecting to see Arya crying. No one was there. The moan came again, louder this time. With a start, he realized that her blue eyes were slightly open. He rushed to her side, grasping her hand tightly.

"Elizabeth?" he choked out through his tears.

"Eragon…" she groaned. He was happy beyond words to see that she was alive and he was pleased to see that she was getting her color back, slowly, but surely. "I told you it would bring me to the edge of death, then bring me back."

"I know," he cried, bringing her hand to his lips. "But I thought you were wrong about the poison and it had killed you. I thought you were dead." A few more hiccupping sobs escaped his lips.

"Oh, please don't cry, Eragon," she whispered. He looked at her only to find that she was beginning to cry as well. "If you cry, I'll start crying, so please don't." He swallowed his tears for her, gulping down another sob. Ishmael and Saphira poked their heads in, followed closely by Roran.

"Excellent, she's alive," Roran said, rushing to Eragon's side.

_It is good to see you alive, Elizabeth. _

_I know, Ishmael. I'm sorry if I scared you. _

_If? _

_Okay, I'm sorry I scared you. Thanks for being with Ishmael, Saphira. _

_It was no trouble at all. I too am happy to see you alive. You mean as much as me to Eragon, and he would be destroyed if you died. _

Elizabeth choked back a sob. Eragon squeezed her hand tightly, kissing it. He placed a gentle, soft kiss on her lips, afraid that he might break her. "I'm okay, Eragon," she said, weakly running a hand through his hair. Even as she spoke the words, she knew it was a lie.

When her body had been going through what seemed to be its death thrashes, she had had a premonition. She had not seen herself, but she knew that she was seeing through her own eyes. A barren stretch of land lay before her, and she knew it was the Burning Plains. It was bathed in blood and covered with hundreds of dead. A red dragon reared up on its haunches somewhere in the distance, taking off and leaving all the blood and carnage behind. And then she saw Eragon.

His breath came in rasping gasps, his face red with the exertion of merely breathing. His eyes were closing slowly. Blood pooled around his destroyed body. His chapped lips were bleeding profusely. He was dying, and they both knew it. The last word that escaped his lips was, "Elizabeth…"

Even now, she shook, thinking of it. Elizabeth tried to convince herself that it was just a dream, but she knew a normal dream from a premonition. She knew that nothing she did could stop it from happening. It was her destiny to watch the boy- no, man she loved the most die whilst there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She finally realized that there were tears pouring down her face uncontrollably.

"Nothing," she said, wiping them away fiercely with the back of her hand. She was not yet prepared to tell him of his fate. What was she supposed to say? She would tell him- eventually. It was not yet the right time.

"There is something wrong," he insisted. She knew he knew her well enough to know that she was lying.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she muttered. He looked hurt, but didn't pester her. She sighed. "Eragon, look at me." He lifted his eyes towards her, and she was hurt to see that they were filled with tears. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. I'm… just not ready yet."

He nodded. "I understand. It's just… I came so close to losing you. I don't ever want to have to go through it again." Elizabeth couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't, but she would have to endure the pain of losing him- forever.

Galbatorix summoned Jacob to his chamber. "You are indeed lucky, Jacob. Helion just scryed Elizabeth, and found that she knew that the poison was Death Shadow and was able to get the antidote, because, well- she's a damn Rider!" he spat. Jacob sarcastically noted that spit always flew from his mouth when he spoke. "If she had died, I would have had you whipped, at the very least." Jacob nodded. "Now we just have to find one of them… and the other will come to the rescue."

Jacob gulped almost audibly. He remembered Murtagh's promise. If Eragon or Elizabeth got hurt or were captured, he would regret the day he was born for the rest of his life. There was nothing he could do to stop Galbatorix once he made up his mind. What could he do?

"Eragon, you must leave, she has to sleep," Arya said, attempting to shoo ERagon from the tent, but he would not be thrown out.

"Arya, she almost died. I intend to stay here. I can sleep on the floor next to her bed while she sleeps as well. I will not leave unless you intend to throw me out bodily," he said firmly. She sighed in defeat.

"Very well, Argetlam. Take good care of her, I know you will. There are a few senior healers in the adjacent tent. Merely call them if she needs them," she said. She swept out of the tent, presumably to go to her own. Eragon found that Elizabeth had drifted off to a peaceful sleep. He looked down on her lovingly, then settled himself on a blanket on the ground. He closed his eyes, suddenly finding that he was extremely sleepy. He had been through a lot recently. He rubbed his eyes, yawning widely. As sleepy as he was, he found it impossible to fall asleep while he couldn't feel Elizabeth against him. Quietly as he could, he crept into the bed next to her. He draped an arm over her, and the sleeping Elizabeth turned towards him, burying her face in his chest. This was, perhaps, the closest they had ever been physically, and Eragon was glad to have her close after coming within inches of losing her. He kissed her hair, and drifted off to sleep, finally content.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I still don't Eragon. Please read and review!

Chapter 12

Eragon woke the next morning with Elizabeth's hair in his nose. He breathed in her scent deeply. He still couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her. His arms around her tightened and she groaned in her sleep. Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open, and she turned them towards him. "Eragon…," she smiled. Lifting her head ever so slightly, she planted a surprisingly passionate kiss on him for one so weak. His arms now circled her waist, drawing her closer, gently. When she pulled away, he saw that she was crying again.

"Elizabeth…," he moaned, "please don't cry. At least tell me what's wrong."

Sucking in a deep breath, she told him of her premonition. When she was finished, he was decidedly scared. However, being brave, he said, "I won't let that happen."

"Eragon, I've learned before that nothing you do can stop a premonition from happening," she said, tears still streaming down her face.

"The future is quite changeable," he said, though he knew the same thing from his own premonitions. She didn't respond. She just cried into his chest with renewed vigor. He did the best he could to comfort her until her sobs were reduced to hiccupping tears. "We'll get through this, Elizabeth. We will. You have to trust that." She nodded.

"I trust it," she said. "I trust it."

Roran woke to the bright sunshine of a new day. He stumbled out of his tent, yawning and stretching his sore limbs. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Katrina a few meters away, just watching all the dwarves, Urgals, and humans pass by. He sat next to her. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said. She smiled. "You slept for almost a day straight, you know that?"

"What can I say? I didn't get much sleep on that cold, dank, hard stone floor," she said.

"Something happened," Roran said.

"What?" she asked, alarmed.

"Elizabeth, the new Rider and Eragon's lover, was poisoned by a Shade," he said. Sadness crossed her face. "But she knew the cure and we gave it to her. She's alive and recovering well now."

"Oh, good," Katrina said, joy replacing the sorrow that had been there just minutes before. "I want to see her. I need to thank her and Eragon. And thank you, Roran. Thank you ever so much." He glowed at her praise.

Roran and Katrina found Elizabeth talking softly with Eragon in the tent. "I knew you wouldn't leave her side for at least three days," Roran said. Eragon managed to give him a small smile. They had agreed to tell no one of her premonition, except Nasuada and Arya.

"Hello, Roran, Katrina. It's good to see you awake and well again," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you," Katrina said, smiling warmly. "For everything. For helping Eragon and Roran, for being there for Roran, and for rescuing me. You helped them greatly."

"It was no problem at all. I wanted to help them. I know the Ra'zac well, since I grew up with them," she said. She shot Roran a look that asked if he had told her that she was Galbatorix's daughter. He caught her eye and nodded. "I thank you for accepting me, even though my father is a monster."

"Just because he is your father, doesn't mean you are going to become him. You can choose how to live your own life," Katrina replied quietly.

"Still," Elizabeth insisted. "Thank you." Roran and Katrina left Eragon and Elizabeth so they could be alone. The two remained silent for several moments. Finally, Elizabeth said, "I wish… that I was better, so I could stop my premonition from coming true."

"Don't ever say that," Eragon scolded. "You are perfect just the way you are. You needn't change. I love you as you are." She smiled at him.

"We need to train by the day after tomorrow," she said.

"But you need to recover," he protested.

"The soldiers may be here as soon as today. We need to train. You're fortunate I'm agreeing to put it off any longer at all," she insisted.

"All right, but we'll have to take it easy. If you feel too weak to continue at any point, you have to tell me," he said.

"Anything for you, Eragon," she muttered. "Shadeslayer… you know, I never told you the name they gave me back at the castle."

"What was it?" he asked interestedly.

"It was… Elizabeth Deathdancer. I used to spar with the soldiers all the time. After I lost my first fifteen matches, I never lost another, and I fought at least two a day for four years. They described my swordsmanship as… flowing, smooth. Like dance. They all say that if it had been in battle, I would have killed each and every one of them. And that is what I intend to do."

Jacob approached Galbatorix on his throne. "My lord… what are we going to do about the Riders?" he asked.

"We will not bother with them until after the battle. If they survive, then we can exploit their relationship," the self-proclaimed king replied.

"When will the soldiers reach the Burning Plains for battle?" Jacob pestered.

"They are waiting for my command. They are within a day's march of the Burning Plains, but I intend to give them the command to move in a fortnight. Now, leave me, Jacob. Seeing your hair makes me think of your father… how I hated him." Storming away, Jacob felt a surge of rage against Galbatorix. How dare he! How dare he say he hated his father when his father did so much for him! How dare he! As he retired to his own bed chamber, Jacob swore to himself in the ancient language that he would make Galbatorix pay for his ungratefulness to his father and his hate for him.

Eragon, Ishmael, and Saphira agreed to help Elizabeth struggle out of the tent so she could watch the sunset. As they sat on the dry ground of the Burning Plains waiting for the sun to start its descent beneath the horizon, Ishmael gently nuzzled Saphira. Noticing this, Elizabeth said _Awww, look at that Eragon. Isn't that adorable? _

_It is indeed, _he said, holding back his chortling.

_If you don't mind, _Saphira said icily to Eragon, _I would rather not be described as adorable. It makes me sound like I'm a teddy bear. _

_But we weren't describing you! We were describing you and Ishmael together. Come on, Saphira. You two are, er, together now. It's cute, _Elizabeth said. She too was stifling laughter.

_I agree with Saphira, _Ishmael said.

_I'm sure you would agree with **anything** Saphira said, _Elizabeth retorted.

_Don't make us turn on you and Eragon, _Saphira warned playfully. _You will lose. It's much easier to call you two terms such as cute, adoring, endearing, passionate, caring, compassionate… would you like me to continue? _

_Actually, yes. Eragon and I don't mind being described like "teddy bears", _she replied, smiling at the dragons. The sun started to dip beneath the horizon, and the motley crew fell silent.

"It's… beautiful. I don't think I've ever watched the sunset before. It's… amazing," Eragon murmured to Elizabeth softly. She smiled and hummed a soothing tune. Enveloped by her humming, Eragon said, "It's just like you. You are beautiful and amazing… and if Saphira hadn't made us return to camp, I may have never seen the sunset." She smiled at him, loving him more with each second. Her smile faded as she realized that this would come to a sudden, harsh end.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I still don't own Eragon… I really wish I did, though. Anyways, please read and review! Sorry this update took weeks for me to finish, but I had to think about what direction I wanted the story to go in and I had major writer's block, so… well, enjoy, and again- sorry.

Chapter 13

The next two weeks flew by unbelievably fast. Eragon and Elizabeth trained fiercely, practicing swordsmanship and magic together. Eragon was proud to proclaim Elizabeth his clear superior in swordsmanship- she beat him a magnificent seven times out of eight. The one time he won was a fluke, because it was the day they started training and he was still weak. At least, this is what he insisted. She maintains that he won quite fairly. Saphira and Ishmael trained together every day as well, and several times, the four of them trained together. Every evening, the four of them relaxed together, sitting at the edge of camp, watching the sun settle beneath the horizon. One particular night, Eragon and Elizabeth were leaning against each other. Eragon was playing with her hair absentmindedly, as she gently rubbed his back. Saphira and Ishmael were subtly nuzzling each other. "This could be dangerous," Elizabeth said, finally voicing her fear aloud.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked, sniffing her hair deeply. He noted that it smelled like a mixture of lightly scented flowers and cedar trees.

"This… don't get me wrong, Eragon. I do believe that it is worth all the risk, however… someone could exploit it if they knew," she replied.

"I know," he said, sad to admit it.

"Though, perhaps… it could make us stronger. You never know," she mused. He nodded in agreement.

"Even the relationship Ishmael and Saphira share is dangerous. Especially since Saphira is the only female dragon alive. If someone were to- God forbid- kill Ishmael, she would be forced to mate with Shruikan, Thorn, or Glaedr if she ever wanted to see her race be repopulated," Eragon added. Elizabeth nodded. She wondered what they had gotten themselves into.

Jacob stood by the man in charge of leading Galbatorix's troops into battle. His red hair ruffled slightly in the rare weak breeze. "What is the plan?"

"We're going march in exactly twenty-four hours. We believe that if we give them a warning that we are coming, it will give them an advantage. It will be a surprise attack," the man replied.

"Isn't that a little… immoral?" Jacob asked.

"I am convinced that if we give them warning, we greatly decrease our chances of winning the battle," the man scoffed. Jacob walked off, satisfied with the answer, but still feeling uncertain about the whole thing.

The battle cry sounded through the camp at dawn, thoroughly waking Elizabeth. She jumped out of bed and immediately put on her armor that the dwarves had made especially for her. Quickly, she roused Ishmael and a dwarf took him to clothe him in a set of dragon armor. She then scurried to Eragon's tent, catching him just as he woke up to see what was happening, shirtless. She gulped. "Are you ready?" she asked, swallowing her own fear.

"I'm ready if you are," he replied.

An hour later, Elizabeth, Ishmael, Eragon, and Saphira stood on the edge of the camp in the crowd of soldiers, awaiting the arrival of Galbatorix's troops. Elizabeth sat on the ground, leaning against Ishmael's immense bulk. He was turning out to be quite a large dragon. Eragon sat opposite her, leaning against Saphira. He watched her carefully, looking for any signs of sickness. At the first, he would whisk her back to the healing tent and fight without her. Noticing his scrutiny, she looked up and their eyes met. He stared into her blue eyes for what seemed like forever. He felt almost as if they were clear, beautiful oceans, and he was drowning in them. Her beauty surrounded him and engulfed him until he found it hard to breathe. That was when he knew. That was when he know, for sure, that he was totally and completely in love with her.

"Roran, I won't leave you!" Katrina stood opposite Roran determinedly, her hands placed firmly on her hips in defiance.

"Katrina," he said, surprisingly patient, "I cannot let you fight."

"Why?" she demanded shrilly. "Is it because I'm a woman? Elizabeth is fighting. Or do you think I'm too weak?"

"Damn it, Katrina!" he said, finally losing his temper. "I know you're not weak, you spent weeks being held captive by the Ra'zac and you are okay! I know you're not weak! I'm being selfish here! I can't bear the thought of losing you, and if I do, I don't know what would become of me. Don't you see? I am nothing without you. Nothing," he said harshly. "This is for me, not you. I'm being selfish here. But if you don't let me have my way, so are you."

Elizabeth didn't know how long they sat there, staring into each other's eyes, both wondering the same thing, but neither quite daring enough to say it aloud. Finally, she took a deep breath, and said, "So… can we?"

"Can we what?" Eragon asked, truly nonplussed. He was, in fact, as dazzled by her then than he had been when they had first met. His eyes looked at her longingly, and he felt it impossible to tear his gaze from her.

"You know," she said, a bit impatiently. "Can we handle Murtagh?"

"Oh," he said softly. "I…," his voice trailing off, as he realized what he truly felt. "If I have you by my said, I can do anything. Elizabeth, there is nothing in the world I want as much as you, and… I can't promise you that I'll always be perfect, and that I'll never do anything wrong, because I am human and I do make mistakes. But I can promise you this- I will always love you. Nothing in the world can ever change that. If you're with me, I could kill Galbatorix himself."

Roran headed out towards the edge of the camp to catch up with the rest of the troops. He sighed, running a hand anxiously through his ratted hair. He hated to fight with Katrina. He just hoped that this time, the right person had won… because he wasn't so sure.

Elizabeth was silent a long time after Eragon finished his speech. She stared seemingly blankly at the ground, fiddling with a rock in between her fingers. "Elizabeth? Say something, please," Eragon said.

Finally, she looked up at him. Their eyes locked, and, again, she said nothing for a long time. Gathering her wits after what seemed an eternity of waiting, she said, "Let's do this." That was when the first arrow hit.


End file.
